


Umbrella for Two

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy story about Kagami bringing an umbrella to Touou when Aomine, not knowing it's raining, stays late at night to practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to get back in my writing groove. Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos keep me going.

 

Sweat poured off his body, drenching his hair and stinging his eyes. Aomine lifted the bottom of his shirt and rubbed his face. The thin garment was also soaked and didn’t help much, but at least he could see again. 

It had been hours since the other team members had left. Wakamatsu had been the last to go, apparently not wanting to lose to Aomine’s newfound dedication, but in the end he simply could no longer keep up with the ace’s breakneck pace. Though it would piss off Touou’s new captain to know, Aomine barely noticed him leave, completely focused on pushing himself harder and harder, playing against an opponent only he could see.

Dribbling the ball, Aomine dropped his shirt and lifted his head. The empty court stretched out in front of him, a blank canvas made of glossy maple where his beautiful and breathtaking plays created magnificent works of art. At least that’s what some pro-scout had said to him not too long ago. Aomine had thought the man full of shit. He wasn’t making art on the court, he was making  _life_. Because he needed basketball to live, as much as he needed air, food and water. Otherwise he was just a dead man walking, a zombie full of pus and bile, inflicting its own pain onto everyone who crossed its path. He’d been that monster once, but never again.

Muscles screaming in agony and lungs burning as they fought for every whistling breath, Aomine broke into a run, the basketball beating a rapid, hollow tattoo on the wooden floor. He dribbled between his legs, faked, spun, faked again, slipped past four imaginary players. Only one remained, big and bold and amazing, eyes wild and lit with a fierce kind of joy that Aomine had only recently remembered how to feel, a joy he now wore unknowingly on his own face. 

He went toe-to-toe with this unseen rival, almost able to feel the other’s hot breath on his skin, and twisted his body back, lifting his arm and quickly flicking his wrist. Aomine’s opponent jumped, the height he reached surely the terrain of the gods, but just barely missed the spinning orange ball. The shot was true, sinking through the hoop as easily as a knife through butter. Only, if the defender had been real, Aomine knew it wouldn’t have been that effortless, that his shot might have been blocked. The thrill of not knowing whether he would win or lose the real battle made him shiver in anticipation.

Feeling great, no absolutely fan- _fucking_ -tastic, Aomine went to rebound the ball and stumbled, his overworked body finally putting on the brakes. Movement flickered in the darkness at the edge of the court, the unnoticed person who had been watching him for the last twenty minutes taking a step forward. He regained his footing, however, and the silent observer slipped back into the shadows, heart pounding, concern and excited admiration and an almost overpowering need to join Aomine on the court spiking his blood with adrenaline.

“This is bad,” Aomine murmured to himself and then laughed out loud, a sound as happy as it was rusty, “I totally overdid it.”

He wobbled over on jelly-like legs to pick up the ball, realizing he had pushed his body past all reasonable limits thanks to the sheer exhilaration that had been coursing like a drug through his body. Not that it was anything new, not since winter. Not since losing to Seirin and then winning the most important fight of all when he'd discovered that he  _liked_ Kagami and that Kagami actually returned those feelings.

Aomine stopped laughing when his thoughts turned to Satsuki and how she would probably yell at him again for being reckless, especially if it affected him at practice in the morning. Letting out a long-suffering sigh, he decided to stop for the night. He put the ball away and began his cool down, making sure to adequately stretch out his muscles in order to avoid injuries. In the locker room, a glance at his cell had his eyes widening in surprise. It was late, a little past eleven pm. He hadn’t felt the hours passing at all, completely absorbed in his practice. Another chuckle rumbled in his chest.

Because of the late hour, Aomine didn’t shower. A small grimace wrinkled his nose as he slipped his clothes over his sweaty body, but he placated himself by promising to jump in the bath as soon as he got home. Humming under his breath, and completely unaware of it, he grabbed his bag and shut off all of the lights. With one, last look around the gym, he stepped outside, locking the door behind him.

Still humming, he dropped the keys in his bag and nearly swallowed his tongue as a voice spoke from right beside him.

“You’re slow, dumbass!”

Barely managing to hold back a very unmanly shriek, Aomine spun around and came face to face with the imaginary opponent he had spent the last three hours playing against. Except, the man in front of him was very, very real. Delight, swift and sharp, punched through him.

“Dammit, Kagami! You scared the crap out of me. Been taking lessons from Tetsu or something?”

Kagami laughed. “Too bad I didn’t have my phone out. Your expression was awesome.”

“Dickhead!” Aomine’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t make me kick your ass.”

Shivering dramatically, Kagami took a small step back, but the grin on his face didn’t vanish. “Oooo, scary.”

Aomine flipped him off, making Kagami’s smile widen.

“So, what are you doing here?” Aomine’s grumpy tone didn’t fool either of them.

“I got hungry and wanted some Maji burger.” Kagami held up a paper bag.  “I happened to see lights on at the gym when I passed by and wondered what moron was still practicing. Turns out that moron was you.”

There were at least three Maji Burgers nearer to Kagami’s apartment than the one by Touou. Aomine knew because Kagami had dragged him to every single one on Free Burger Day. It didn’t make sense that Kagami would come this far just for something he could get five minutes from home, especially given his ridiculously huge appetite. Confused, Aomine wanted to question Kagami some more but his eye landed on the object in Kagami’s other hand: an umbrella. Turning his head, he glanced out toward the street and, sure enough, rain streamed down in huge, fat drops. He hadn’t even noticed. If he walked home in that, he would be completely drowned by the time he hit his front door. Kagami followed his gaze and when Aomine looked back at him the color riding high on his cheekbones was visible even in the darkness.

“Maji, huh?” Aomine smirked, but his eyes were soft and filled with affection, something that would have been impossible a year ago. He rubbed his jaw and continued, “Maybe you just wanted to see my face? I don’t blame you, it’s a hella fine face if I do say so myself. No need to be shy about it though.”

“Sh-shut up!” Kagami spun around, hunching his shoulders a little, knowing he'd been seen through completely and hating it. Actually, that Momoi chick had called Kuroko, whining about “Dai-chan” practicing so late every night by himself and not taking an umbrella even though there had been an 80% chance of rain. Kuroko had texted Kagami, asking if he thought idiots like Aomine could catch colds walking home at night in the rain. Playing into Kuroko’s hands but not caring, Kagami had grabbed up his umbrella and raced out of his apartment. He hadn’t really thought Aomine would buy his Maji excuse, but he just couldn’t bring himself to say out loud that he had been worried about the bastard.

“Che, don’t be such a  _tsundere_.” Slipping up behind Kagami, Aomine wrapped his arms around the redhead and propped his chin on one shoulder. “Though it is cute.”

“I’m not a  _tsundere_!” Head twisting as far as it would go, Kagami glared at Aomine. “And I’m not cute! Now get off of me. You’re all sweaty and you stink. It’s gross.”

Kagami tried to shrug Aomine off but the taller man wouldn’t budge. Laughing softly, Aomine lifted his head. Kagami’s blushing face was scrunched up in a scowl, looking freaking adorable, and Aomine couldn’t resist rubbing their noses together.

“Telling your boyfriend he stinks is rude. Besides, I’ve been even sweatier and held you like this and you didn’t complain.”

“That was—

Aomine silenced the protest Kagami had been on the verge of uttering with a kiss. It wasn’t their first kiss, not by a long shot, yet he still felt that same sense of wonder. He felt other things, too, things low and hot and desperate, but the sweet amazement he experienced every time their lips touched really was the best feeling of them all. Ironic for someone who used to spend his days with his nose buried in gravure magazines, but true none the same. And wouldn’t Satsuki laugh her ass off at him if she knew.

“Stupid! What if someone sees us?” Kagami grumbled after the kiss ended, but he made no further moves to separate their bodies.

“Who else would be dumb enough to be out this late in the rain?”

It occurred to Aomine as soon as the question left his mouth that he had just called both of them dumb. Luckily Kagami didn’t seem to pick up on it.

“I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

Kagami rolled his eyes and finally pulled away. He looked morosely at his paper bag. “Damn, I bet my burgers are cold now. It’s all your fault. I got so caught up in watching you practice that I lost track of time.”

The confession caught Aomine by surprise. Kagami, too, judging by the sudden chagrin spreading across his face.

“Why didn’t you call out, or better yet join me?”

“Because,” Kagami bit his lip and looked away, “because you looked so freaking happy. And I like seeing you that way. I didn’t want to interrupt. Gah, what am I saying?!”

Facing forward again, Kagami opened the umbrella and stuck it over his head. Aomine moved to stand beside him.

“You know why I looked happy?” Voice huskier than normal, Aomine didn’t wait for a response. “Because I was playing against  _you_. At least I imagined I was.”

The sound of the rain seemed abnormally loud in the silence that followed.

“Hey, say something, asshole! I’m getting embarrassed over here,” Aomine burst out when he couldn’t take the quiet any longer.

“That’s my line!” Kagami muttered, but when Aomine peered around at the other’s face, he saw more than embarrassment. Bashful pleasure was stamped across Kagami’s handsome features. Aomine clutched his chest, nearly done in by that expression.  _How the mighty had fallen!_  However, he thought as he wrestled his body into submission instead of jumping the man next to him like his instincts demanded, he would fall a thousand more times if it meant he could experience this kind of happiness.

The rain started coming down harder, gushing over the metal awning above their heads.

“So, can I share your umbrella?” He asked lightly, acting like he didn’t know Kagami had come to Touou so late at night for that very reason.

“Yeah, but you owe me some fresh burgers.”

Aomine smiled again. “Yes, yes.”  

They headed out a minute later, two big, athletic men walking with their heads close together under one umbrella, completely unaware of the pale-haired shadow snapping pictures from the bus stop across the street.

“Momoi-san will enjoy these,” Kuroko murmured to himself. Smiling ever so slightly, he opened his own umbrella and took off in the opposite direction.


End file.
